


The Consequences of Naps

by FluentInFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, coldatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluentInFangirl/pseuds/FluentInFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray falls asleep on an unsuspecting Len, what will future confrontation hold for the mutually crushing duo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Len was going to kill Mick. He really was. Slowly. And painfully. When your partner is in a compromising situation, you're supposed to help them, not smirk and take photos. But that's exactly what he was doing now, and Len wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face. As soon as he could move without waking Ray up, who had fallen asleep and slid down the back of the sofa to lay his head on his lap.

His torment was worsened, however, when Sara walked in, grinned, and fled back down the corridor... Only to come back moments later with the rest of the crew, who immediately stopped to gawk at the strange spectacle presented to them. "Are you guys seeing this, or did I hit my head somewhere?" Asked Jax. "No, we're seeing this too. I can assure you, Jefferson, your vision has not been impaired." Replied Professor Stein distractedly.

Ray chose this moment roll over in his sleep, groaning as he hit the floor with a thud. Seizing his opportunity to escape, Len all but ran past his teammates, down the hall to his and Mick's shared quarters. Unbeknownst to Len, Mick had followed him.

As Len faceplanted onto his bunk, Mick entered the room and looked at him. "You like him." Mick said. It wasn't a question, he was just stating the obvious. There was a pause. "...No..." Replies Len. Mick snorts and rolls his eyes at his idiotic partner. "Really? 'Cos before I came in you were stroking his hair and smiling." Len rolled over to glare at Mick. "Fine. I like the Boy Scout." Silence, until... "Technically it's Eagle Scout. I completed all the badges"

Len shot upright and Mick turned to the door where a sheepish Ray stood, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, brought your book back. You left it on the sofa." His words were punctuated by the brandishing of Len's book and his signature puppy dog eyes. Len took a moment to appreciate how cute he was before schooling his features into a neutral expression, determined not to embarrass himself any further.

"Well." Started Mick. "You guys clearly have important stuff to discuss." He walked to the door, and after pushing Ray towards the bed, turned to tell Len "Don't kill the Boy Scout." With those final words of advice, he left and shut the door behind him, sealing Len to his fate. No going back now...


	2. Chapter Two

Ray stood awkwardly by the bed, still holding the book out like a peace offering to Leonard. For a moment, there was only silence, until Ray sighed, placing the book on his nightstand. Len's fingers drummed out a pattern on his knee, revealing his inner nervousness. He was unsure how the other man would react to the revelation, would he be mad? Outright reject him? Would Ray try and be his usual sweet self and let him down easy, or just never talk to him again? 

The self proclaimed Captain was so deep in his own head, that he didn't notice the object of his desire sitting down next to him until a quiet voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Did you mean it?" Ray questioned. After a moment, Len simply nodded slowly, not wanting to look at the disgust that he was sure was evident on Ray's face. He was definitely not expecting the words that came from the brunettes mouth next. "But I thought you liked Sara? You spend way more time with her than anyone except Mick." Len looked at him and saw only confusion on his face. No outright rejection. No anger. He hadn't made a swift and silent exit.

After a few moments spent scanning Ray's face, he decided that Ray, despite his many achievements and qualifications, was an idiot. "Raymond. I'm gay, and therefore Sara is definitely not my type." They only spent so much time together because Sara was dating Lisa, and the other Legends didn't exactly jump at the chance to spend time with him. Len barely had enough time to take in Ray's quiet "Good." before the other man had pushed him back on the bed and attached their lips together. Before long, the kiss had turned into a full on makeout session.

Suddenly, Ray froze, then pulled away from Len. Confused, he sat up and followed Ray's gaze to the door. Where Mick was stood taking photos. And the rest of the team stood behind him, cashing in their bets. 

Len really was going to kill Mick.


End file.
